The present invention relates to a power transmission device that is installed in a vehicle and provided with a clutch that transmits power from a motor to an axle, and a vehicle having the power transmission device.
This type of power transmission device conventionally has a first hydraulic pump (mechanical oil pump) that drives based on power from an engine; a manual shift valve that operates in association with a shift operation; a solenoid valve whose input port is connected to the first hydraulic pump through the manual shift valve; a selector valve that is interposed between oil passages and formed as a two-position electromagnetic valve (and includes a check valve), wherein at a first position the selector valve communicates with an oil passage that is interposed between and connects an output port of the solenoid valve to a friction engaging device (clutch) and at a second position the selector valve cuts off this oil passage; and a second hydraulic pump (electromagnetic pump) that directly delivers discharge pressure to the clutch. (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2008-180303 for an example.)